My small Halfling
by Kindred01
Summary: now the size of a fairy Kili and Fili don't know what to tell their uncle Bilbo/Thorin


Kili and Fili looked at the small being sat on the rock; they looked at each other, swallowed heavily and then back at Bilbo that looked up at them with worried look on his face. "Uncle is going to kill us." Kili said as he lowered his hand to let the small being climb onto it. Bilbo's legs were still weak as he crawled to the Dwarf's hand as would have fallen off if it wasn't for Kili. The tiny hobbit was as small as fairy

"How do we explain this?" Fili asked, looking at Bilbo as he sat up "Are you alright Master Baggins?" The curly blonde Hobbit looked up and away from his bump to stare into the young dwarf's face

"I feel fine apart from being so small," he said, shivering at the chill in the air. Fili took a square off his furs and handed it to Bilbo, and the Hobbit pulled it over his head before looking up at him again with a smile on his face.

"Here, will keep you warm," he tells him, "Let's get back to uncle, I think we should just tell him straight away."

"Where is Bilbo?" he asked, looking at their hunched forms imploringly, Thorin stood there looking at his nephews when he notice they returned without his beloved Hobbit, his glare made them still as they thought about what they are going to tell him, as they dragged the silence out Thorin grew more angered, until Kili finally found the courage to look up, he took a deep breath before opening his mouth

"He's ummm..., Uncle, please stay calm. What happen...well we don't know what really happened, but pissing off a witch was not a good idea…"Kili rambled. Fili felt his heart in his throat as his brother spoke.

"KILI… Where is my Consort!" Throin yelled, causing Kili to jump before he held out his hand, Thorin looked down at the small being in his hand, his eyes widen in disbelief as he watched Bilbo sat down on his hand, he felt his heart stop and twist into a knot that join the rest of his insides "Bilbo?" he whispered, making the Hobbit look up at him with a smile lighting up his face.

"Hello Thorin," he said as he walked over to his open hand.

"Now, uncle don't get mad," Fili asked, trying not to anger the king even more.

"Yes, it is still Master Baggins, just a little…"

"Smaller!" Fili said finishing Kili sentence.

"Fun size." Kili added, Fili looked at him Kili just gave him a simple shrug.

Thorin wasn't listening to them as he looked at his consort, who now sat in the palm of his hand, his swollen stomach ripe with their child still visible under his pale cream shirt, "What happen to you?" he asked. Bilbo looked up at him and smiled softly as placed his hand on his bump.

"We seem to have angered a witch," he answered

"A witch?" Thorin looked at his nephews, the anger fell off him in waves as he looked at Kili and Fili, they both held the same guilty look as he stared at him, Thorin's eyes were burning in anger as he looked at them

"Umm, well yes you see a witch wanted a kiss from Bilbo and had him corned against a tree and we threaten him with losing his head." Kili explained nervously.

"And this witch is a he?" Thorin asked. The brothers swallowed and looked at each other before they turned to Thorin.

"Yes."

"THEN HE IS NOT A WITCH!" He yelled, causing Bilbo to wince and coved his ears from the volume of his voice, Noticing his consort discomfort, Throin continued in a lower tone, taking a deep breath "He was a warlock or a wizard, go and find Gandalf!" he growled at them.

"YES UNCLE!" they said together and ran off.

The Dwarf took Bilbo over to his bed roll and sat down looking at the small Halfling in his hand. "I'm sorry for yelling, have I hurt you?" Bilbo shook his head

"No I'm fine, sort of," he tells him with as small smile

"I'm worried about you and want to know why this warlock wanted to kiss you," he apologised as he placed Bilbo onto one of his large furs, Bilbo settled himself down onto the soft furs and looked up at Thorin

"I do not know, he said a kiss from a beautiful being filled with life would be worth his walk," Bilbo told him and, the dark hair dwarf nodded in understanding, "I agree with his words." The hobbit blushed and looked down at his hands before feeling Thorin touched the side of his cheek with his over sized finger

"We will get you back to normal my Hobbit." Bilbo smiled at him.


End file.
